May The Force Be Sonic
by Twisted Wonderland
Summary: "You haven't seen Star Wars? You, who can make a reference to every piece of pop culture nonsense ever produced, including Shakespeare?" Just a friendship fic between the Doctor and Donna, because they are the best mates ever.


**A/N: Just thought I'd mention that I don't ship Doctor/Donna at all. This is meant to be a friendship fic. However, if you do ship it, I guess it could work either way.  
>Anyways, first Doctor Who drabble thing, so do tell whether you like it or not. Reviews are the best thing in the world.<strong>

**Also, I should probably mention that I haven't finished the episodes with Ten yet; I'm not quite halfway through Season Four, and there's a chance I've missed him making some sort of Star Wars reference, so this is just sort of a "what if" kind of fic. My apologies if that's the case.**

"_You_ haven't seen _Star Wars_? You, who can make a reference to every piece of pop culture nonsense ever produced, including Shakespeare?"

Her tone is incredulous, and he can't rightly blame her, although that doesn't stop his shoulders from wriggling a bit in mild offense. "Well," The Doctor bleats, "I'd always planned on getting around to it. Just never found the time."

Donna stares at him. "You have a _time machine_."

"Yeah, and it's mostly used for saving you lot, isn't it?" He counters, his arms crossed.

And now she's grinning and he knows that this is a fight he'll lose, even as he indulges in her staring contest. It lasts only a few seconds before he breaks down, because really, when has he ever been able to resist a good bit of fun? "Oh, _fine_." The Doctor relents, and Donna beams. She begins jabbering away about how he'll just _love_ it, and he just gives a small smile as he routes the TARDIS.

Things obviously don't go as planned. They never do. They found themselves in 1980 instead of 1977, while the second movie is in theatres. Naturally there is a reason, because there always is, and The Doctor and Donna find themselves saving the universe, as they so often do. The theatre ends up in the path of the explosion that destroys the alien mainframe, but thanks to their efforts, it is empty. But this means that there will be no Stars Wars movie, and he finds himself very disappointed. It's unexpected, but he had genuinely been looking forward to just a night out with his best mate.

They board the TARDIS with the mood full of the nostalgia of what a great night it could have been, a bit quieter than usual. He pauses, contemplating. "Well, I suppose I'll just set it to a different time then. A different day, different premiere…" His voice fades as he begins examining the screen, sliding his finger across and contemplating coordinates.

Donna pauses, considering. "No, I don't think so."

He tries not to let his disappointment show, and nods back to her. "Alright, then. Guess we'll just set the TARDIS to random, and we'll be off."

The Doctor glances up in time to catch her rolling her eyes, and he knows that if he was within reach, she'd probably have punched at him. "You daft man." Donna admonishes, looking offended, although he isn't quite sure why. "Take me back home. I need to get something."

The trip doesn't last long, and she makes The Doctor wait in the ship while she runs inside. She's gone for about twenty minutes, although he supposes that he could probably dedicate at least ten of it to Donna and her mother's banter. When she returns, she merely knocks, and he opens the door with a look of confusion. She's standing there doing her best to balance a gigantic bowl of popcorn and a bunch of movies, and when his dumbfounded expression doesn't change, she gives him another one of those eyerolls and shoulders into the TARDIS.  
>"What's all this?" He asks incredulously.<p>

"What's it look like?" She responds, arching an eyebrow as she sets things down. "Now don't tell me that you don't have a DVD player in here somewhere, because this place has got a little of everything."

His grin is as wide as a child's, and they settle down on an old, thread-worn couch that looks like it probably belonged in some house in the 1950s. The Doctor is enthused by movies, but it doesn't stop him from asking if R2-D2 is some form of Dalek, or scoffing about their technology and how obviously incompatible it is with true space travel. Donna just rolls her eyes through it and answers as best as she can, obviously enjoying being the one who is giving explanations rather than questions. At some point there is popcorn thrown, and it litters the couch and the floor, and they're laughing and they don't even care, because this is how friendship is supposed to feel, and sometimes that's all The Doctor needs.


End file.
